In some wireless communication networks, communication may be performed during discovery windows (DWs).
Stations may be allowed to transmit a discovery frame during a DW, in order to enable the stations to discover other devices or services that are running on the other devices.
Transmissions may be preformed during the DW based on a contention mechanism.
A plurality of stations may attempt to transmit discovery frames during the DWs, which may be relatively short. These attempts may result in a relatively high level of congestion within the network. The congestion may result in failure to transmit the discovery frames.